


Frozen Realities

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: George agrees to a few dates with Hermione. How did he end up huddled for warmth in a freezer?





	Frozen Realities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Haven’s May Roll-A-Drabble
> 
> Pairing: Hermione/George  
> Tropes: Huddling for Warmth/Fake Dating
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/27443708817/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“I need your help, George.”

He never thought a simple request would land him here. In a freezer. Without a wand and turning blue.

Hermione had asked for his help. She needed a date for her cousin’s wedding and his little brother was not being helpful. Ron had decided to go on a six month retreat after breaking up with Hermione. That left her to deal with the aftermath. That little sentence had talked him into taking her on a few “dates” just to get to know each other better and to get the press off her back.

But how did that explain how he had ended up here? He was trying to wrap his jacket around himself and Hermione to keep them from freezing to death. “I’m sorry,” whispered from her chattering lips as she tried to stay warm.

“Hang on, love.” George kissed her forehead as they both shivered. “Someone has to be coming along soon.”

George closed his eyes to think. There had to be a way to get them out of here other than yelling until he had no breath left. He should be able to plan his way out of this.

_“I need you help, George,” Hermione’s text flashed up on his mobile._

_They had been talking more since his little brother had lost his mind and broken things off with her. Ron had broken her heart and she needed someone to talk to. So, he let her talk and he listened._

_“George, come to dinner with me,” Hermione asked him a month ago. “Pretend to be my date, not just my friend.”_

_“Why?” George asked. “You are like my little sister, why a date?”_

_“Because Rita Skeeter is...” Hermione began to shake._

_“An evil witch who needs to be squashed,” George finished her sentence and looked down at the paper Hermione was holding. “What can I do to help ruin her day and reputation?’_

_“Go on some dates with me,” Hermione laid out her plan of distraction. “Pretend like we are more than friends and give Rita nothing to write about. Her speculation about my life and activities is driving me insane.”_

_“Okay, Mione,” George grinned. “Dinner and dancing and …”_

_“And my cousin’s wedding next month,” Hermione grinned. “You will need a new suit for that. Muggles are funny that way.”_

Well, that memory explained how he ended up at the wedding, but it still did not explain how he ended up in the freezer. Or how they were going to get out of it.

“I’m cold.” George felt Hermione shiver against him as he pulled her closer. “Should have never listened to Cindy. There is no extra ice cream in here.”

“Mione, you dragged me back here for ice cream?” George chuckled as he pulled Hermione closer. “I think I could forgive your need for chocolate ice cream if you had your wand.”

“Not my fault she closed the door on us,” Hermione muttered, hugging tighter to him. “She’s just jealous that I have a cute guy to cuddle with.”

“Cute, am I?” George nuzzled her curly hair and tried to keep his hands warm. “But, I need a clever witch to help me out right now.”

“I’m too cold to think.” She buried her hands in the back pockets of George’s pants. “I’ll try thinking when I warm up.”

“Love, I need you to think,” George nudged her cheek with his shoulder. “We can get warm when we get out of here. Do you have your bag?”

“Why do you need my bag?” Hermione asked as she continued to shiver. “There's nothing in there but tissue and lipstick…”

“And our wands,” George finished her sentence. “I slipped them in there before we left your flat. Do you have your bag?”

Hermione weakly lifted her arm. “I never go without it. Do you think I will be warmer if you kiss me?”

“You, my naughty witch, will be warm when I get us out of here,” George tugged at the strings around her wrist. “Kisses can wait until we are warm.”

“I like your kisses,” Hermione giggled. “But not the fake ones, the real ones. Like last night..”

“Mione, I really need to get us out of here,” George mumbled as he dug in her bag for his wand. “What do you keep in here?”

“Everything, just in case.” Hermione began to burrow back into George’s chest. “Too bad I forgot to put the blanket back.”

“But I have found a wand,” George sighed as he pulled his wand from her bag. “Now if I can just remember the spell.”

George mumbled every unlocking spell he could think of. Finally, the heavy door popped open. “Time to get warm, love.” He whispered into her hair.

“But I like it here,” Hermione grumbled as George tried to get them to their feet.

“I promise we can huddle again soon,” George bribed as he moved them towards the door. “I will even give you real kisses if we can stop fake dating …”


End file.
